A Hideout Christmas
by PoisonAlchemy
Summary: Macavity despises Christmas. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer don't, and intend on bringing the holidays to the Hideout. What happens when the calico twins introduce the Hideout and the Napoleon to the fun and joy of Christmas? Featuring Seelniu from Our Calico Duo -ONE SHOT-


**A/N: I have writer's block, I can't think of what to do next in Our Calico Duo so here is a Hideout at Christmas one shot featuring Seelniu. Much love to Mistolover101 and Victoriadancer2014.**

* * *

><p>Christmas. How Macavity hated it. Bright lights, festive cheer, singing.. If the Napoleon had his way, they wouldn't celebrate it this year.<p>

If 'Jerrie and 'Teazer had their way, they would celebrate it.

The feeble breeze and slight nips of cold had long since given way to much harsher replacements. Bitter winds slashed at the faces of any cat that dared step foot outside the Hideout, and Jack Frost was omnipresent, just waiting to pounce.

The harsh December months had put Macavity in a foul mood- and the idea of the impending celebration of goodwill put him in an even worse mood. Any cat who dared to mention the holiday around him had their hide displayed out on the front door.

Excepting Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. The calico twins had always enjoyed the holidays- mostly due to the fact they'd celebrated it all their lives, and liked the partying, fun side of it. This year was no different, and, for the first time, they found themselves arguing with Macavity about his beliefs.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, we will NOT celebrate Christmas! I refuse to have trees lining the bloody hallway! I won't tolerate singing!" The Napoleon argued, drumming his fingers on the desk as he stared at the two cats in front of him.

"Please, 'sah!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer chorused simultaneously, identical expressions on their faces.

"Ya don' ave any missions! Ya like parteyin! Its loike a parteh bu' with some decorations an' /gifts/," Rumpleteazer smirked, enunciating the last word. She knew how their boss liked gifts- surely he'd agree to celebrate Christmas if it meant they got him presents?

True to her prediction, Macavity's expression softened slightly, but the pleased expression vanished as he ran his claws through his unkempt headfur.

"No."

Mungojerrie's face split into a grin, as he threw what looked like a plant at the red tom. Macavity caught it, a slightly irate expression on his features.

"Mungojerrie, what in Bast's name is this?"

"Cawlled mohseltoe, 'Sah! Ge' ah queen undah tha an ya' ge' a kiss! Nothin' else, thou."

Macavity allowed a grin, before nodding.

"Just for this year, though! And no caroling at my door. So, I use the mistletoe for a kiss, right?"

"Well, ya no' gonna ge' anythin' else unless ya' put ah bag ovah ya ead-" 'Teazer muttered, before Mungojerrie yanked her out of the door, yelling a thanks over his shoulder as they ran for it.

The Napoleon rolled his eyes, simply leaning back in his chair as he stared at the intercom he used to address his workers.

"Well, here goes nothing.." He muttered, before leaning forwards and pressing down on the 'talk button.'

"I may have lost my mind.. Again.. But I have agreed to celebrate this, 'Christmas.' Just for one year. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are in charge."

* * *

><p>Pandemonium. That was the one word that accurately described the scene that ensued in the Hideout just several hours after Macavity's announcement. The toms had set out to steal gifts, excepting Seelniu. After much pleading from Rumpleteazer, he agreed to stay and reach for decorations the queens were mostly too short for. Well, that's what she said. In reality, she just wanted to stare at him for several hours on end.<p>

"What is this?" The black tom enquired, as his queenfriend placed several yards of silvery tinsel into his arms. The strands of foil scratched at his nose, extracting a sneeze from the tom.

Rumpleteazer smirked, watching as her tomfriend struggled to keep a hold of all the decorations she'd dumped on him. He had never celebrated Christmas either, and in all honesty, it was quite cute to see him try and join in for the sake of his queenfriend.

"Tis cawlled tinsel! Ya 'ave ta drape it ovah thin's.." 'Teazer explained, taking a red piece and wrapping it around Seelniu's head. His expression turned from a dubious one to an entertained one, as he placed a colorful glass ball on a string on 'Teazer's ear. The black tom's face lit up, dropping the decorations to the floor and grabbing hold of the queen, lifting her up into his arms.

"Beautiful! Speaking of gifts, are you mine?" He purred, nuzzling his queenfriend playfully, earning a whack to the chest.

"Pu' tha queen down! Ya're no' ge'in ou' o' this decoratin' tha' easily!" Rumpleteazer scolded, as the black tom set her down onto the floor.

"Fine, fine.. I am liking this holiday. Many gifts, no?" Seelniu smirked, only just ducking in time as the calico queen threw a box of baubles at him.

"Can it an' go 'elp Jerrie with tha tree!"

"Of course, I will return in possession of the finest tree.." The Russian tom nodded, beaming and turning on his heel to run out of the Hideout. Rumpleteazer chuckled, shaking her head in mock disbelief as she returned to looping tinsel around Macavity's door.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS THIS UTTER BULLSHIT? YOU MADE ME JUMP WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT? HOW DARE YOU, I AM THE HIDDEN PAW AND I ALSO WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T GET THAT STUPID PRIZE!" Macavity bellowed at his assembled workers. The group were gathered around a table full of food, most of their mouths too full to even reply to the Napoleon's rant.<p>

The guilty feline sat aside the Hidden Paw, a half ripped cracker in one paw, a hat, a joke and a hairbrush in the other.

"I'm sorry, sir! You may have it.." The brown tom replied hurriedly, handing all three items over to his boss, who recepted them with a glare and a quick grab.

"Bes' take tha' brush, Mac, 'ave ya seen tha' state of ya 'eadfur loitely?" Rumpleteazer asked through a mouthful of mince, ducking just in time. Her boss had thrown the balled up paper at her, before going back to the joke written on a scrap of paper.

"What's evasive, beautiful, and so out of Macavity's league?" The red tom read, a dubious expression on his face as the gathered henchcats waited for the answer. Several clocked the mischievous look on Rumpleteazer's face, and began to retreat under the table.

"Demeter," Macavity finished, staring in disbelief at the sheet of paper, before slamming his paw into his face. "I swear, these festivities.."

"Ssh and have a beer," A henchcat commented, taking advantage of Mac's moment of placidity to be cheeky. Luckily for him, the red tom simply swiped the alcohol.

"I think I will."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, and almost all of Macavity's workers had returned from their gift thieving and settled into consuming the endless plates of turkey and pie. They were enjoying this holiday- the amiable vibe to the whole place was a nice change. Even Macavity was in a decent mood- he'd even overseen the fact Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had swapped the last few crackers for crackers filled with gunpowder. Well, after he'd been reassured that the blast hadn't disfigured him.<p>

"Right, everyone! I think it is time to view the tree that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer organized.." Macavity bellowed, dread beginning to creep up inside him as the henchcats began to disperse, running out of the training room and into the main hallway.

And stopping, dead.

Mungojerrie and Seelniu had lugged the tree back, which Macavity had initially registered as curious. Surely Mungojerrie could do it on his own?

But now he saw it.. He knew why it had taken two fully grown toms to bring it back.

For Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had sawed down a giant pine tree, that looked as though it was fresh from the woods. It barely fit in the room- it brushed the god damn ceiling!

"Sahproise!" The calico twins chorused, sticking their heads out from the branches before emerging. Rumpleteazer was perched on Mungojerrie's shoulders, his paws clamped protectively on her waist to prevent her falling. In one hand, she held a bag, and in the other, a long scroll of paper.

"Awlroight! So... Tha naughtey lis'! 'Mac, 'ave ya been naughteh 'o noice?" She asked, gesturing to the red tom then the assembled workers, who chorused a 'naughty!'

Macavity simply shrugged, a slightly amused expression on his face.

"I'm going to take an educated guess and say naughty,"

"Ya were roigh! Now... EVERYBO'Y, TA THA GIFTS!" Mungojerrie chirped, about to gesture to the piles of stolen goods under the enormous tree, but cut off by a crushing amount of pine falling on him, his sister, and pretty much everybody else in the hall.

"Incomin'!" 'Teazer bellowed, attempting to clamber to her feet, but hindered by the green pine needles.

Just a few feet away from her, Macavity was pulling himself up to a sitting position, looking absolutely ridiculous. His fur was even more unkempt- primarily due to the fact it was akimbo with twigs and branches.

Seelniu hauled himself up, quickly leaning in to place a kiss on the calico queen's cheek before glancing around at the trapped henchcats. Everybody looked ridiculous- held captive by a tree? What was Macavity going to say?

After a few moments of tense silence, the henchcats received the most bizarre Christmas miracle ever known to occur.

The red cat was laughing. And almost instantly, his staff joined in, letting out the giggles they'd been holding back since they'd first seen the tree.

"Well, can woi celehbroite evereh yeah?!" Mungojerrie asked through the guffaws, a huge grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Mungojerrie," The red cat replied, attempting to gather up a serious glare as the calico tom gathered his sister and Seelniu, all three staring pleadingly at the Napoleon. Every other henchcat copied, identical pleading expressions on their faces as they stared.

Another Christmas miracle.

Macavity gave in.

"Alright- fine! But I'm not clearing this away!" The Hidden Paw decided, as a unanimous roar of excitement broke out amongst his workers. Chuckling lowly, the red tom clawed his way out of the tree, kicking branches aside and making his way to his office. Well, who didn't like a major event now and then? Once a year suited him just fine.

As long as they kept the caroling to a limi-

"Woi wish ya ah Merreh Christmas, and an' 'appeh New-"

"MUNGOJERRIE, RUMPLETEAZER, GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"Merreh Chris'mas!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved writing that! Happy holidays. Yule is in 15 days, so I'm excited ^_^ Please review, and have an amazing Christmas if you celebrate it!**

**If you haven't, please read Our Calico Duo :) xx**


End file.
